The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of monitoring temperature in an electrolyzer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method of monitoring temperature in a multi-cell electrolyzer used to produce a gaseous product from a liquid electrolyte phase.
Halogen gas and alkali metal hydroxide solution are commonly produced from brine in multi-cell electrolyzers. The operating variables of multi-cell electrolyzers should be maintained within certain limits. One of the more important of these parameters is the operating cell temperature, especially for electrolyzers employing permselective membranes. The service life time of these membranes is significantly reduced by higher than normal operating temperatures. While it is possible to employ temperature sensing means in each individual cell of a multi-cell electrolyzer, this approach would require a significant capital investment and a stringent maintenance program.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the monitoring of temperature in a multi-cell electrolyzer with the installation of a minimum of temperature sensing equipment.